User talk:Rocket Retro Reed
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Rocket Retro Reed page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! RaptorWiki (talk) 23:16, September 4, 2019 (UTC) blocked I've blocked you for 1 week. You continue to make the same edits, this time incorrectly renaming pages. For "Billy, Goat & Gruff", there is no comma before Gruff. This is standard with any set of names or items - there is no comma before the last item. Please do not make these types of edits in the future or you will receive a longer, likely permanent, block. --Jeff (talk) 19:42, September 17, 2019 (UTC) No, I make those edits all the time not just here, but on Disney Wiki too. That is called the Oxford Comma Usage, which is one of the biggest edits I made since I've been new through my old account, and I've never been blocked for it before. Although, I have been told not to make them unless the Wiki is American, which this one is. Talk to my friends Alex2424121 and GrayWolf2, they'll tell you. I am good well-behaved user with autism, just like them. Rocket Retro Reed (talk) 21:09, September 17, 2019 (UTC) :I have lifted your block. Thank you for the explanation. Yes, since this wiki is American the Oxford Comma Usage is optional and for consistency we do not use it here. Thank you again for the response, and for all of the positive edits you're making on this wiki! --Jeff (talk) 23:29, September 17, 2019 (UTC) : :Thank you for unblocking me. You're welcome. You mean it's not allowed here? :( Rocket Retro Reed (talk) 23:38, September 17, 2019 (UTC) : :I know you're busy doing other things, but please respond to my response when you get a chance. Thank you. :) Rocket Retro Reed (talk) 13:59, September 18, 2019 (UTC) : :I've been checking Recent Changes here daily and decided to wait until you did something before messaging you again. And like I said, I know you're busy doing other things, but would you please respond to my response when you get chance? Take you time, no rush. Because we are not done yet. Thank you. :) Rocket Retro Reed (talk) 13:47, September 24, 2019 (UTC) ::No, we do not use the Oxford Comma Usage here. That is why your changes had been reverted. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 14:52, September 24, 2019 (UTC) :: ::Why is that and why didn't you tell me a long time ago back then when I joined two years ago through my old account? Last time I'm asking you. Rocket Retro Reed (talk) 15:14, September 24, 2019 (UTC) :::I didn't tell you a long time ago because you just asked me about it 7 days ago. We would only make use of the Oxford comma in cases where there would be confusion without it. So for a simple list, like the emotions in Inside Out, we would not need it. But there may be other cases where there could be confusion without the comma, in those cases it is allowed. I would recommend that instead of doing mass changes, maybe only make a couple of changes. If your changes get reverted and you don't understand why, then ask. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 15:36, September 24, 2019 (UTC) ::: :::But I started it a long time ago through my old account, which accidentally got disabled for personal reasons, before a created a new one, which I asked you after that. Rocket Retro Reed (talk) 15:40, September 24, 2019 (UTC) ::: :::I'm telling the truth. And I believe most of them are still within the articles. Rocket Retro Reed (talk) 21:38, September 24, 2019 (UTC)